Mr Garwin's Charm
by Irelandgirl19
Summary: Mara has always had a crush on Reid Garwin, just like all the other girls at Spencer Academy. Will she be like all the other girls and have her heart stomped on or will, when the time comes, fight for what she loves the most. ReidOC...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own The Covenant, just the plot and characters that I created.

: P I wish though... I wouldn't mind meeting any of the four hotties!

Hope you like the story. I am going to try to write a sequel to this if you guys like it and review.

* * *

It hardly seems worth it now. Getting close to someone and then having them rip your heart out. It seemed so easy too, he was like some god; having powers to persuade and charm you right into his arms. I learned the hard way. Like most of the girls that fell into the trap I did too, like some bird that was being preyed by a predator.

For two months he worked his charm and in the end of it he had me where he wanted me, in his bed.

It wasn't like I didn't know what was being said about him or what I was getting myself into. I knew, but I choose to just go through all the emotion that was over taking my body. I wanted him to like me, no I wanted him to love me, want me. Just like I wanted him, needed him. Or so I thought.

* * *

"Wouldn't it be nice to be liked by one of the Ipswich sons?" Said Amy dreamy, as she came up to me by my locker while staring at the boys that just walked by. Just like most of the females at Spenser Academy, Amy was always talking, gossiping about the boys. Everyone couldn't get enough of them. Sure I thought they were incredibly good looking, smart and charming. It didn't hurt that they were also kind and friendly towards everyone, unless you were a friend of their arch rival Aaron Abbot.

Unlike Amy who always lived in Ipswich, I moved here in ninth grade from Washington. Over the years I had come to acknowledge, accept and love Ipswich as my hometown.

While Amy had blonde-brownish hair that went to her shoulders, blue eyes that looked like the bottom of the ocean and legs that could go on for days; I had golden brown hair, warm captivating green eyes and a great smile. I also was short, I use to hate it; not being able to reach the top shelf, but I guess that's why you have tall friends to help you with getting the water cup.

"Sure Amy," I stated. "We should probably get going if we want to make it to English in time." We made our way to English; personally I think I could do without it. The only good reason on going there was to be seated so close to Reid. Amy always teased me on how much I liked him and over the years it was only becoming worse. When ever he would make a sarcastic comment on what we were learning that day or making fun of Tyler while giving his famous smirk, I would always get huge butterflies in my belly and get giddy like a young school girl. I couldn't help it. He was just so interesting and handsome.

It didn't help that he knew that every girl wanted him. His pride was always on the line, he would ask out every girl he thought were hot just to get another notch on his bed post. He was always kind about it though, more subtle about it unlike Aaron. Aaron was always demanding and wouldn't take no for an answer, always use corny pick-up lines and hoping you would fall for him. Reid would always tell you the truth, if he thought you were smart, caring or hot he would tell you. And deep down he knew that that was what you wanted to hear.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please take your seats and opening your textbook to page 394." Mr. Contours said. "I would also like to point out that we will be having a quiz about Shakespeare on Friday!" Professor Contours boomed out. He was a short hard nosed kind of man that always told it how it was or going to be. He didn't like change or disruptive kids. It was a wonder why Professor Contours like and tolerated Reid. Even as he would drone on through the lecture you could always see him trying to hide his smile and smirk to something Reid would say.

As I slipped into my seat for the second time that week, I couldn't help but wonder if Reid ever thought about me. He sat in front of me right by Tyler, while Pogue and Caleb sat right behind me. I could always catch a few things that they were talking or whispering about and on occasion I would be asked to pass a note back and forth to both set of boys. Secretly I adored these moments, hoping every day that one of them would ask me to pass a note or to tell something to the others.

Half the class had already passed by the time I knew it. I lost track of time, always did in this class. I really did like English, but my thoughts always strayed to the sons of Ipswich especially Reid. I was interrupted from my thoughts as my name was called to the front of the room by Mr. Contours.

"Ms. Sampson," Mr. Contours said again. "Please come down, it looks like it's your birthday today!" Without even realizing that my name was called I looked up and everyone was looking up at me including Reid and Tyler. I could feel my classmates' eyes burning into my skin. Unconsciously I became beet red from embarrassment, and if even that wasn't enough Reid had to make a sarcastic comment.

"Oh, little Mara has grown up, we are going to have to beat off all the old men in their wheel chairs!" Reid commented, while everyone roared with laughter and I becoming even more embarrassed.

When I was walking down the isle I became aware of what he had said. _My name, He knows my name!!! Sweet Jesus! He knows my name, this is the best birthday I have ever had!_ _But not only does he know my name, he knows when my birthday is! _

* * *

A/N: Aww until next time. You will just have to wait until then to see if Reid actually talks to Mara. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own The Covenant, only the plots and characters I create.

Thank you to all that have review to me.

Crickes- Thank you for the wonderful review and the positive feedback. I really don't think of myself as a good writer and to have you give me such a great review, thanks!

Mighty Kajtek-Your review was probably the most nerve racking, because you asked me not to screw him up…and I definitely do not want to screw him up. That would suck. But never the less thank you for your review and the positive feedback. I really do appreciate it.

RobynLesko- You are too sweet. I am keeping a promise and updating. : P Just like you, I love the whole Reid fics. I am such a sucker for the bad boy image.

RedRogue- You kind of intimated me. Just having you review my story is an honor. I love your stories. You're such a great, great writer. Thank you!!!

Skarletwithak- Butterflies….giddiness… I know all about it. Just like you I go back to the high school years where a certain guy gave me those. God… he was hot! He wasn't the Reid type though. Thank you for the review!

Lildaisygirl24-Thank you for the Great review. Surprisingly I just popped that out there just to see who would say something. I have already thought about where this fan fiction will take us. So if everyone does like it enough there will definitely be a sequel because I definitely love to see my favorite stories or stories that I like have sequels to tell us where they are and what is happening after the story has finished.

Well enjoy chapter two. I know I did after I was finished.

* * *

When I stepped down to Mr. Contours I noticed that he was holding a little present in his hand and had flowers on his desk.

I couldn't help it I started smiling like I should be in a mental hospital. Never, not once had I gotten a birthday present in class. Sure my parents got me presents on my birthday but they were always waiting for me at home when I got back from school to open them. _I wonder who this is from. _

The only other person that knew it was my birthday was Amy and she knew that if she were to do this in front of the class especially if the class had Reid in it, I would kill her.

I hated being called on in class and to walk up to the front of the class.

I sneaked a peak at Amy, trying to figure out if she did this. She had this big smile on her face like she did it, but then I saw that she shook her head no. _No. What!? Then who did this?_

What I didn't realize at the time was Pogue leaning over the table and telling Reid, "Good job man, she looks like she was just given a ring!" Tyler laughing and Caleb shake his head with a small smile on his face.

I was in for the biggest shock of my life and I didn't even know it was coming.

* * *

"But who do you think gave me this present?" I asked Amy while we were walking to lunch after English. "Or the flowers?" Not even three minutes out of the classroom I had been told, "Happy Birthday" by thirty different classmates of mine. Word traveled fast around Spencer, and even if that wasn't enough everyone kept asking who the present was from. A boyfriend maybe someone shouted. Maybe a teacher because I got good grades someone suggested. _No, no one in there right mind would buy someone the gift that I just received without knowing me first_.

I hated the rumor mill, I wasn't on it yet and I didn't want to start any time soon.

"I don't know why you are acting this way, you should just wear the gift, love the gift." Amy said, while getting into the lunch line.

"Amy, you aren't helping me." "This gift probably cost a lot of money, money that someone has no right spending on me." I said.

"Your right, Mara, I think you should give me the diamond bracelet!" Amy suggested. "I will definitely wear it if you aren't going to, no use wasting someone's money on it if you aren't going to even try it on."

I looked at her, she had to be joking. It was my gift after all; I wasn't going to give it up just because of money. It as a precise gift, a thoughtful one too. Who girl, in their right mind would give up a diamond anything, let alone a diamond bracelet.

We took our seats over by the windows and started eating lunch. "Okay, will you help me but this bracelet on?" I asked Amy while putting a french fry into my mouth. Looking up at me, Amy started to reach over to help me put on the bracelet when her eyes began to change. Fear, no, hunger, no, what was it? Surprise.

"Here, let me help you put the bracelet on." Reid started. "Seeing as I got you the gift, but I guess thanks are in order seeing is that I wouldn't have known what to get you, if Amy didn't suggest jewelry." As Reid was saying all of this my eyes grew wide and my mouth formed an 'O'. I vaguely remember the other three sons of Ipswich sit around our table; the only thing that I could remember was of the sensation of gazing up into Reid's eyes and finding sincerity there. The feeling when he brushed his fingers on my thigh where the little box with the bracelet in it was sitting and the heat of his body so close to mine.

I look back now to that day, where it all started. The best day of my life, on my birthday him walking in like he owned me and the moment. He knew what he was doing, he done it hundreds of other times to other girls just like me. It was all just an act.

"Ahh…" I started and then stop. _What am I going to say to him, I love the bracelet, I love him! Please don't say that out loud_. "Thank you for the gift, but I don't think I can accept such a lovely one." I said, wondering where my boost of self confidence came from. Surely I would be a mess right now, stumbling over my words, making a fool of myself.

"No, I insist." Reid went on, "It's not like I don't have money to buy hundreds of them." _What an ass, but a very cute loveable ass I might add._

I gazed into his eyes and said, "Thank you very much, for the wonderful diamond bracelet and beautiful flowers." Then he smiled, a big beautiful wide smile, not like his smirk. I could feel myself falling for him even more.

We were interrupted when Caleb said, "Reid we got to get to swimming, the first bell just rang." He smiled again and started walking away with his four best friends, but then turned around jogged over to me and said, "I know this is last minute but will you go to the Harvest dance with me?"

_Huh? Was I dreaming…? I must be... He is so adorable! _

I turned to him and said, "Yes, Reid I would love to go with you!" I smiled at him again; I knew that I looked like a damn mental patient by now. Every thing that I wanted the past few years had finally came true in less then two hours.

"Reid!" Caleb yelled. "We have to go!"

Reid looked at me again, then leaned forward and planted a small peck on my cheek. "Happy Birthday, Mara!"

With that he was off to the pool for swimming.

* * *

"Well boys, I can honestly say that this is going better than planned." Reid said. "She is falling for everything so much sooner than the last broad." He said with a smirk on his face. "I will definitely be putting another notch on the post soon enough."

"Reid is that all you care about, what about their feelings?" Tyler asked.

"No, that's not all I care about; I care about a lot of things." Reid said. "I care about swimming, playing pool, eating and my favorite sleeping!"

* * *

"Amy, What did I just agreed to?" I asked her.

"Oh, nothing much, just going to the Harvest dance with Reid." She said nonchalant.

_What, oh no. Wait, I mean yes! _I smiled until I realized that I should be upset at my best friend, until I looked at her and realized that she had the same smile that I just had.

Sometime I loved given Amy a hard time and this was not an expectation. "Why didn't you tell me that he bought me the bracelet?" I asked her, watching her start to squirm under my glance. "I thought we told everything to each other!" I told her. She was getting quite nervous, I could tell. I wasn't big on getting into fights but man, when I was in one I was in one. But what she didn't know was that I was just trying to give her a bad time. "Amy, please answer me." I asked her sending a glare her way.

"Mara, I was going to tell you." She started explaining. "He asked me about two days ago what you would like for your birthday, I don't know how he figured it was your birthday coming up though." She said. "After he asked me, he told me to promise him that I wouldn't tell, he knew that I am your best friend and that we don't keep secrets." "I just wanted your birthday to be the best this year!" She said getting tears in her eyes; she really thought I was mad at her. I should be, but I was living the best day of my life. Nothing could happen to make me unhappy. _I was going to be his and he mine. _

"Oh, stop you big baby, I'm not really mad at you." I said with a smirk on my face. "I should be though, going behind my back, even though it came out alright though the end!" "So do you care on telling me why you had a big blinding smile on your face a minute ago?" I asked her.

"Well, you see, Tyler asked me to go with him to the Harvest dance too!" She said with a giggle. I should have know, I should have seen it earlier. They would always stole glances at each other when they thought no one was looking, especially Reid. He loved to tease Tyler on everything, because he was the 'baby boy' of the group, because he loved getting up in the morning for class and because he was always nice to all the girls and didn't treat them like a notch on the bed post.

I looked at Amy and she looked at me. At the same time we both said, "What are we going to wear to the dance?!" Then we both smiled because we had always been like this at times. Being able to finish each other sentences or say something together perfectly.

"Thank god we don't have a class after lunch or we would have already missed three-fourths of it already!" I said.

* * *

Hope everyone enjoys this chapter. It was kind of hard at first to start. That always happens to me though.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Mara, Amy and the wonderful plot.**

* * *

The next few days past by me in a blur, I was living one of my oldest dreams. What couldn't happen to me did. Everywhere I turned, Reid would be there if I was talking to a friend that was a guy, and Reid would be next to me in a flash most likely to give me a kiss on the cheek or put a hand on my waist. Now I know that it was for the other guys to know that I was taken by him, Reid, the womanizer. Not because he was jealous like I thought. He wanted to flaunt to every male in the school that he could have any girl, even if that meant two or three at a time.

It wasn't unknown to me that Reid was a player; I just thought I would be the one to tame him, to make him mine and no one else.

* * *

Sitting down again in English for the fifth time this week I look up and find Reid walking in the classroom with Marcy. My first instinct was to start yelling at the both of them. _But what would that do?_ Then I am overcome with sadness, and the only thing I want to do is go to my dorm room and hideout. I hear him sit down next to Tyler. Turning around to face me, I feel Reid's eyes fall on my body. Mentally I'm trying to calm my heart and make my face go into a neutral state or emotionless one.

"Hey beautiful!" He calls out to me.

Looking up to stare into his eyes, my body betrays me. In a heartbeat I know that he knows that he has hurt me. His eyes change from a happy state into a remorseful one, and then finally fell into a masked one.

"I'm sorry Mara, but you know how it is." He told me not really meaning it.

Turning back around he starts to listen to what Mr. Contours was saying about today's lesson. I shouldn't have been so shocked by his answer, but it didn't mean that I couldn't be hurt or pissed about it.

Hearing a gasp, I raise my head and find Reid flirting with Marcy in front of me. Reid turned his head to me noticing that I was staring at him. The next few moments happen in slow motion for me. He winked at me and then turned to blow Marcy a kiss and moved his head back around to me with a full blown smirk on his face.

Fighting myself with what I should do, I finally stand up, grab my stuff and start walking towards the door. Without looking back I walk straight out the door even though Mr. Contours asks me where I am going. I know that Reid still has his famous smirk on his face.

Walking towards my dorm room, I silently start crying when I hear no one coming for me. I let the tears fall down my face.

* * *

Waking up to pounding on the door, there's only one thought in my mind. _Reid._

Turning over I glance at the clock. _6:15 p.m. Wow! I missed the rest of my classes. _The past few hours were rough for me, at first I was pissed so I threw everything everywhere including a few pricey books that Amy's grandfather gave to her and her favorite lamp.

_She is going to kill me! _Then I was overcome with sadness and then regret. I cried my eyes out until I fell into a hysterical crying episode and finally ending in a guilty state because I just gave more power to a boy that has an ego the size of earth. After hours of crying I fell into a deep fitful sleep.

Getting up I flipped on the switch for the overhead light and went to the mirror to check the damage to my face from all the crying I did. The person at the door immediately started pounding harder. A few more seconds looking at the door, I realize Amy is the one pounding and shouting for me to open up.

"Open up!" "I know you're up; I can see the light on through the bottom of the door!" She started yelling even louder. Opening the door Amy pushes her way past me, only to find her favorite lamp on the floor in pieces.

"Why don't you have your key?" I asked her. "Where were you anyways?"

"Me, what have you been doing in here?" She asked me, turning around to give me a glare. "Holy cow, you look like crap!" She stated.

"Thanks Amy, I feel really better now." I told her starting over to my bed.

"Oh no you don't." She started to say, and then looked down to her belongings. "What the hell happened to my favorite lamp and my books Mara?" She screeched.

"Well you see, umm I'm sorry." I said looking her straight into her eyes.

Looking at me, Amy starts over to me and wraps her arms around me.

"I saw everything Mara, actually everyone in the class saw everything." "The other boys were pissed, especially Tyler." Amy said to me. I stared up at her.

"Okay, umm I really don't want to cry again, I have already given him so much." I told her while sitting up and shrugging off her arms.

"Yeah I know you should have seen Mr. Contours face when you got up and left!" She said with a smile on her face.

"Oh yeah I bet he really liked that." I stated sarcastically finding it hard not to smile.

"So where were you earlier?" I asked her again.

"Well after classes, Tyler took me to the small café in town." Amy said starting to blush.

"Oh, you and Tyler sitting in a tree, k.i.s.s.i.n.g. in the café!" I started singing with a big smile on my face. "Finally, you both came to your sense and have become a thing."

"So, Tyler and the other two boys asked me if we would like to go to Nicky's tonight." "Do you feel like going or do you want to have a girl's night in?" She asked me with a big smile on her face.

I could tell that she really wanted to go and even though I really didn't want to because I knew that Reid would be there, I knew I couldn't stay home because best friends do everything for each other. I would rather have her happy then for her to see me depressed.

There was only one thing that I could say.

"Yeah, let's go." I told her while walking to the small bathroom to get ready. _All I can say is Reid two can tango. _

* * *

Heading out into the night air, I couldn't help but wonder just what in the hell I was getting myself into.

"Do you think I look alright?" I asked Amy looking down at my clothes. I knew I looked good; I just needed reassurance because I would be seeing Reid.

"Yes, Reid will be drooling." Amy said giving me two thumbs up.

"I don't know if I want to see him Amy." I told her with a frown set into my face.

"I know you are just going to have to bring it and then show him that you don't need him." She said to me while getting into her car. "Now, let's go have some fun!"

"Alright." I said, getting into the passenger side of her car.

* * *

"Dude, that was pretty messed up what you did to Mara today." Tyler said, getting drinks for the group with Reid.

"So what man, every girl knows what I am like, and they keep coming back for more." Reid said giving Tyler a look. "I said I was sorry."

"Right, your pathetic excuse for a sorry is more like it." "You owe her big time; she could be the girl that you have always wanted deep down." Tyler stated while picking up the drinks and walking over to the group.

"That's a bunch of BS Ty, and you know it. I don't know if you haven't notice but I'm not like you, Caleb and Pogue." "I want all the girls I can have and until the day comes that they don't like me anymore, then I am going to do what I've always done." Reid said storming off to the pool tables.

* * *

Usually on the weekends, but mostly Fridays Amy and I would be in our dorm rooms watching a television or a movie marathon. In fact we both had been to Nicky's five times all together and that was saying something. Moving towards the door I faintly smell the liquor that's pouring out of the bar and I hear the music blasting.

"Come on Mara; let's show the boys a little fun!" Amy said, grabbing the door handle and pulling the door open. _This should be a lot of fun tonight! _

Following Amy into the bar I am greeted by old patrons, school mates and other public school students. Amy and I push are way over to the bar, squeezing are way through the crowd place. We order drinks and Amy spots were the whole group is sitting.

"Should we go say hi?" She asks me. I nod to her and signaling towards the pool table where I find Reid playing Tyler and Caleb and Pogue playing Foosball.

Making are way through the crowded bar is no easy adventure. Everywhere I turn I would bump into people and worse, this is the prime time for any old fart or pervert to grab a hold of you and try to dance. Finally making our way to the table, we both sit down in our two chairs that Kate and Sarah saved for us.

"Hey guys!" "Are you having fun?" I asked them.

"It was great but it just got even better." Sarah yelled over the jukebox.

Looking over at Amy, we both gave little screams when our favorite song came on.

"Let's go dancing, come on Kate and Sarah!" I yelled to them grabbing a hold of Sarah wrist and pulling her towards the dance floor. I didn't even have to look behind me to know that Amy had a death grip on Kate's hand and wouldn't be letting go any time soon.

We arrived in the middle of the dance floor and I turned around and started singing 'Girls just wanna have fun!'

Moving closer to Sarah, I see out of the corner of my eye Amy moving closer to Sarah and me while Kate was getting closer to all of us. It's just something about four girls dancing together. It's erotic and exuberant at the same time. Any guy in his right mind wouldn't pass up the opportunity to see girls dance together. Turning around I find not one but all the boys of Ipswich looking at us with glazed over eyes. I know that if it wasn't early in the evening still, all of us would be in bedrooms. I feel a hand on my stomach and when I steal a glance behind me I see that it's Kate. I move my hands up until they glide through her hair. 'Girls just wanna have fun ends' and the next song puts all of us girls into more of a dancing mood. With 'Let's go' blaring through the speakers I let everything go and I just go with the flow. Turning around I saw Sarah give a small tender kiss to Amy on the lips. Some how a waitress with four shots of tequila makes it over to our group and before any one of the boys could stop us. We raise our shot glasses and set a toast to all the girls who just wanna have fun. Handing our shot glasses back we start dancing again, much to the boy's dismay. Especially when Kate leans down, gives me a small hug and kissing me smack on the lips just a few minutes after Sarah kissed Amy. The boys came up a few times but we didn't break our bond, it was a girls night and I realized that when Amy and I walked into the door of Nicky's it was suppose to be that way.

We danced the night away; it was just one of those nights that once you get started you don't want it to end. That was the night I look back and thank god for the best friends that he gave me. In a few short months I would need them more than I need them before. Twirling, dipping, grinding and stealing small kisses we had the best time. During dancing I would look up to see what the boys were doing, sometimes they would be playing pool or foosball and then other times their eyes would be glued to us.

Around eleven thirty I started to get really sleepy. Looking to Amy I could tell she was too. At eleven Sarah and Caleb left and at eleven fifteen Pogue and Kate left for the night too.

"Hey Amy, do you want to get out of here?" I asked her with tired eyes.

"Yeah, we need to get home for curfew anyways." Amy said going over to the table to get our purses and coats. The whole evening I avoided Reid like the plague. While we were walking to the door I turned around and looked straight at him. _God, he looked good. I hope you know that that show was just for you Mr. Garwin. _Running up to the pool table I slam into his chest on accident. Looking up to him I find him surprised that I was even anywhere near him. Before I could chicken out I grabbed a hold of his neck and brought him down to my lips. A few seconds after kissing him I let go of him stood on my tippy toes and licked his nose. Giving him a huge smile, I took off running out the door and towards Amy's car.

"Did you do it?" Amy asked starting her car up.

"Yeah, he won't know what hit him." "There's a new sheriff in town and that's me!" I said to Amy with a big smile on my face while putting my seatbelt on.

* * *

**Well hope you liked this chapter. I made it especially long for you because I haven't updated in a long time. Reviews would be fantastic!! Have a great weekend.**


End file.
